One Big Family
by goldenskys
Summary: <html><head></head>So this is my first story ever. And its a complete crossover. there's good luck charile,wizards of waverly place,icarly, and bigtimerush. plus alot more. It's love and humor. Each girl has thier own secret and a love person. but you wont know WHO YET . :D</html>


**_Kay, so this is my first story. tell me what you think. this was suppose to be chapter one and it is. the name of the story is one big family._**

**_there's only gonna be 35 or 38 chapters. Youll find out the couples at the end._**

**_gabe and katie are both 14 and they start to like each other_**

**_katie:kendalls little sister_**

**_Gabe:brigits little sister._**

**_the man characters: emily osment,miley,selena,demi,brigit meandler and then the guys, but mostly the girls, thier all best friends. _**

**_give me ideas_**

**_i dont own anything except the plot thingy. kay so enjoy._**

**_ohh and im working on a seddie story. _**

**_soo for all ya'll seddie lovers stay tuned._**

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

"Mom ,this isint fair."Miranda wined to my mom. "Sweetie,I don't have the money or the time right now for a party. " I was sitting in the couch wachting tv and eating my favorite chips(Chipinos, with strawberry jelly) ,while I was rudly interupted by "this" problom. "Mom,please. My social rate is at like three."

I might as well have some fun , since my TV watching is at a pause. "Omg , how will you ever live ?"she looked at me with a dead look, like I was suppose to be suppose to be scared. "Umm, no I'm not scared of a sixteen year old." I said bending over to dip a chip in jelly then, poping it in my mouth. Her attention went to my mom again. My mom laid next to me and kicked off her shoes.

"Mom!"

"What Miranda?"

"I want a party."

"We don't have the money"

I felt confused. "Wait, does this mean my sleep over is cancelled?" I said. I didn't know I was gonna regret it 10 minutes after.

My mom grunted and pulled her head back. I don't get i- "Mom his is now compltly unfair." Miranda said. Ohhh , I get it. Poor mom. So I helped her out. "Miranda, look mom is in a tough time right now. Just drop it."

"Easy for you to say. You're getting your stupid sumber party." She rolled her eyes.I narrowed my eyes at her."One, its not a stupid _slumber party_" Using air quotes in the words slumber party. I continued, "Two, its not a slumber party . It's a sleepover. And three stop being a spoiled brat"

She looked at me ,blankly and said "No, im pretty sure its called a slumber party."

"No, sleepover."

"No, slumber party"

"No!" I said standing up

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough." My mom said."I have had enough of you fighting. Now if you,"she looked at me then started talking again."want your sleepover and if"she looked at Miranda."want your party, then fine. You can have your party. But I am not gonna pay a dime for either one of them. It will give you a chance to earn responsibilities and realize just hard earned money feels like."She paused "Now ,I am going to bed . Selena take Cluster out for a walk , and make four sandwiches tomorrow for when we go to the park. " She headed to the stairs.

"What. Why me?"

"Cause I said so."

"That's not a reason"

"Selena !"

"Fine" I started to walk to the kitchen, then it hit me. _**Four sandwiches ?**_ I turned around but my mom wasn't there. Only Miranda who was heading to the kitchen. While passing me, like if she read my mind and said, "David is going, that's why she said four. If your wondering".

_**Are you for like real? I said in my mind imitating Miranda**_.

You know what' worse then having an enemy since you entered kindergarten? **Your mother, dating he's dad.**

"What ? Why ?" I entered the kitchen. Miranda was serving herself , orange juice. She looked up at me "And you say im the one that's bratty."

"You knew that David was coming and you didn't tell me?" I said.

"Mom, told me not to."

"Still , you are breaking sister code. " Miranda gave me the look she would give a 5 year old who just picked he's booger."Are like for real? The sister code. That doesn't exist. "

She sat in the counter as I walked to the refrigerator. I pulled out six slices of white bread, and took out the cheese and ham."Whatever. What are we gonna do about the party." Miranda continued

"What about it" I said.

"Hello , the party, Your sleepover." **Was she actually taking mom seriously?**

"Miranda , mom is tired. She is gonna forget about that tomorrow morning."

"I don't think so. She seemed pretty mad." **Talking to Miranda I is like talking to a wall sometimes .**

I added ketchup and mayo to all the sandwiches and finished putting the ham and cheese. I closed all of them and wrapped them in tinfoil, except David's. I looked at it for a second , before spitting in it and wrapping it and then threw it into the paper bag the had David, in the front**.** I started to walk up to cluster.

"Eww" Miranda said while giggling. I looked back smiling."Wanna come?" I said attaching he's leash.

"Sure." She jumped off her seat, grabbed my jacket and hers. We started to walk through the door and the sleepy golden retriever behind us

We were sitting in a bench in a park close to our house , while Cluster did he's job.

"Why do you hate David so much ?" Miranda asked. I nodded "I don't know I just do." She tilted her head. "There has to be a reason Selena." I looked at her. "There are."

"Then name three." She said .

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause it not a reason."

"Fine, then I just dont want to."

"That's a selfish reason"

"Miranda!"

"Okay, fine." She held up her hands in a sign that she would stop.

"Thank you." I looked to the sky .

"But…."

"Fine, ill give you three reasons. One. He is annoying. Two. He put flour in my sleeping bad when we were in forth grade." She giggled. I ended "'s dad is replacing our dad."

I closed my eyes and pulled my head back. "Selena, dad left , he wanted to be replaced."

"He needs time to think."

"It's been five years."

"Lets go home." I stood up and grabbed Cluster. Miranda followed.

**My dad is coming back. I know he is. **

I closed my eyes.

The way back to the house was quiet.

Bridget's POV

**I was sleeping then heard a splash. My eyes opened. I grunted and sat up rubbing my eyes' heard Charlie giggling. **_**Gabe.**_

I started to walk to the kitchen.

I have one sentence.

**I regret opening the door**.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" Charlie was on the table with grape jelly on her belly upside down in the table. "She wanted jelly."

"Yes, for food not body lotion."

"Since when are you a baby whisper?"

"Gabe, go give her a bath." He grabbed Charlie and out the door. I signed as I looked at the kitchen. I went to go get the sponge. Where the heck is jenette ?

I walked up to the bathroom. I saw the a hill of bubbles in the bathroom. Gabe is probably getting her ready. I go up to walk jenette's room, but it was empty.

"Gabe, where is jenette- Gabe wheres Charlie? ! "

He looked up from the magazine, "She is taking a bath." "I told you to give her the bath."

"why can't she do it herself?" he looked dazed** . **

"She's two , you idot.**"**

"**And im fourteen. What's your point?" I stormed out of there , before I poped he's eyes out of he's head.** In the bathroom I found Charlie playing with the rubber duck on the floor.

Is it possible to be a mom , when your a virgin?

**Story of my life.**


End file.
